


...It's the Start of Something Beautiful...

by anonymousEDward



Series: Something Real [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Oil Gland Kink, Shower Sex, Transphobic slur used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousEDward/pseuds/anonymousEDward
Summary: Laserblast wakes up the next morning. He and Boxman grow closer. (Takes place directly after "It's Not a Joke...")
Relationships: Laserblast/Lord Boxman, Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Series: Something Real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595662
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	...It's the Start of Something Beautiful...

Laserblast's first thought upon waking up was something along the lines of, "Ngh, cold…" He vaguely remembered having been blissfully warm when he fell asleep. The air conditioning must have kicked on during the night. He cracked open one eye.

"S' not my room…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, grimacing when eyeliner came off on his fingers.

Right, he'd stayed over at Boxy's… But where the hell was-?

"BREAKIN' EGGS AND BREAKIN' BONES~ BUSTIN' HEADS AND TAKIN' LOANS~!"

Singing? Laserblast stumbled to his feet, not bothering to put on more than last night's boxers. He wasn't awake enough to piece together what was going on, but that sounded like Boxman – and where Boxy was, his sleep-addled mind decided, was where Laserblast wanted to be. The floor was cold and hard, but the distant, boisterous singing led him on. He smelled eggs and cheese and coffee.

Oh _Cob_, he needed coffee.

_Fuck mornings…_

"Howdy, Laser-baby!" Boxman grinned over his shoulder, flipping some egg-based lump in the pan.

"Coffee?" Laserblast croaked in his most pitiful voice.

Boxman smirked, with the smugness of morning people everywhere, and jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Coffee pot's over there. Careful! I make it strong!"

Laserblast stared at the coffee pot, willing a mug of bitter caffeine to appear. He heard the clinking of plates, a muffled cackle… and then a mug with "#1 Best Friend" was placed near his elbow by an avian hand.

Laserblast mumbled something vaguely like a thank you and poured the dark mixture into the cup. He stared as steam rose from it.

He heard scraping of the metal pan, more clinking of metal and ceramic, the squeak of a chair being pulled back…

Probably cool enough, he thought. He squared his shoulders and chugged the entire thing, despite the awful, bitter taste.

"Oh come on, Laser," Boxman said. "It's not _that_ bad…"

"I hate coffee," Laserblast admitted, already pouring another cup. "Can't stand the taste."

"Thennnnn… _why_ do you drink it?"

"Caffeine…" Laser said. He took another gulp, grimacing at the taste.

"You could put sugar in it?"

"No amount of sugar could cover up the taste of… coffee." He swallowed down the rest of his cup and adding more.

Finally, he was fortified enough to open his eyes beyond a tired squint. Boxman was grinning at him, something soft about his expression. Laser found himself smiling back. He stepped closer and bent down to press a chaste kiss against Box's lips.

"Coffee breath," Boxman teased.

Laserblast retaliated by slipping his fingers through the slats in the back of his chair and pinching his ass. The resulting squawk was music to his ears.

"Hey! Not until after breakfast!" Boxman snapped, his blush betraying him. "Go eat your omelet before it gets cold!"

Laserblast let go reluctantly and slumped back to his own chair. His butt twinged a bit when he sat down, but not in a bad way – it was just another reminder of yesterday's activities.

"So…" Boxman slathered a truly impressive amount of butter on his toast. "If you hate mornings, why the heck are you up? I would've let you sleep, you know."

Laserblast poked at the lump of egg. It looked gross, but smelled amazing.

"Used to it. Usually there's training and stuff," he mumbled, finally cutting open the lump. Slimy looking cheese and chunks of bacon spilled out. "And we have to be ready for villains to strike." He took a bite. "Holy shit, this is amazing."

Boxman preened. "What can I say? I'm a villain of many talents."

"I believe it," Laserblast grinned before digging in with much more enthusiasm.

"I guess that's the beauty of being a villain," Boxman said before gulping down a glass of orange juice. "Villains set the schedule - heroes can only react to it." He winked his robot eye. "Sucks to suck, ha!"

"Come on, Boxy, don't kick a man while he's down," Laserblast said, stealing a slice of toast off Boxman's plate.

"Villain~" he sing-songed back. "I _love_ kicking people when they're down!"

Laserblast found himself chuckling - he had sort of walked into that one.

"Should probably get more coffee," he mumbled, looking down at his empty mug. It wasn't appealing in the slightest, but if he was going to seduce Boxman again - and he was _absolutely_ planning to - he would need more caffeine.

"Why bother?" Boxman waved his bird hand dismissively. "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

Aw fuck, Boxman wanted him to leave, didn't he?

"But bed's so cold and lonely without you," he said, pretending to misunderstand.

Boxman sighed, with obviously feigned reluctance. "Well, I do have all that paperwork I've been avoiding doing... I suppose I could do it from my data pad while you sleep a few more hours..." he grinned evilly. "_If_ you make it worth my while when you wake up."

_A lazy morning in bed AND more sex? Fuck. Yes._

"Sounds exciting," Laserblast purred. "I have a few ideas..."

Boxman crammed his omelet in his mouth, nearly swallowing it whole.

"Oh yeah?" he said before gulping down more orange juice.

"Yeah." Laserblast polished off his own breakfast and smiled.

"... by the way, do you happen to have any whipped cream?"

Lord Boxman was amazed out how quickly Laserblast fell asleep in his presence. Just… crawled right back into bed with him and dozed off before Boxman even had his data pad booted up.

_And_ that was after three cups of coffee!

Laserblast wasn't at all like he expected. Showing up out of the blue at Boxmore was one thing – the hero had proven to be very pushy at pursuing their… whatever this was – but last night was… different. It was the first time sex actually felt… well… _sexy. _Something to be savored instead of hurried. It was just so _weird_ to have sex with someone who was so delighted with his body. No jibes about his tail feathers. No spontaneous feather allergies (that miraculously only seemed to apply to his crotch, not the feathers on his arm.)

No "Ew! Keep your chicken claws away from me! That's _gross!_"

No snide comments about him being "impotent" or "dickless" or even (on one occasion) a "cunt boy".

Hell, Boxman hadn't even known what that _was_, but a quick internet search that night told him it was not a nice thing to call someone.

So he was, understandably, expecting more of the same. But Laserblast hadn't minded before, had gotten down on his knees in an alley for him even! And last night, well…

No one had ever made him feel _attractive _before.

He ran his claws through Laser's hair. It had been adorably ruffled when he came down to breakfast, and his little nap was only making that worse. He'd even taken wicked pleasure in not telling Laserblast how messed up his makeup was.

Laserblast was a cuddler, which was both very cute and very inconvenient. Last night had been cute – those strong arms wrapped around him, his quiet breathing providing a soothing soundtrack to fall asleep to… Now, though, it was inconvenient. With Laserblast's head on his chest, he had to hold his dang data pad a foot away so as not to hit him with it. His arms started aching a few minutes in. He'd dropped his electronic pen ten minutes ago, but with Laserblast's body weight pinning him down, he had no hope of reaching it.

Still, he was kind of cute when he slept. He grumbled whenever Box moved a little too much and tried to bury his face in his pecs. Boxman would even, very generously, forgive the hero for drooling over his chest in his sleep.

With a sigh, he tossed the data pad away, wincing when it crashed into a pile of forgotten machinery.

"Mmh?" Laserblast's eyes drifted open slowly. "Finished work already, Boxy?"

"Psssh yeah…" he lied.

From the way Laser smirked, he knew Boxman was being less than truthful.

"So, about that reward…" Laserblast waggled his eyebrows.

"Can we at least shower first?" Boxman asked plaintively. "You _drooled_ on me!"

"Did not!" Laserblast said, wiping at his mouth and wincing when his hand came away wet. "Okay, shit. Maybe I did…"

"Shower first," Boxman said. "_Then_ fucking. You're still going to have to make it up to me."

"Who said anything about fucking?" Laserblast said, standing up and stretching. Boxman watched the planes of his back and the way the light played over them.

"Oh so you don't want this ass?" Boxman shook himself out of his distraction and sprung out of bed. He had been aiming for something teasing, but it fell worryingly flat.

"Of course I do," Laserblast said. "But I've got _way_ better methods of showing my appreciation than just fucking."

Boxman glanced over his shoulder at him, then stopped. Laserblast looked menacing – smiling like he had an evil plot that was just about to come to fruition.

Cob, it was sexy.

"Well- I- Er-" Boxman sputtered, then stomped off to the bathroom. "I call first dibs!"

"What, we can't share?" Laserblast pouted.

On the one hand, he'd get to see Laserbox wet and naked… on the other, he doubted he'd be able to get much washing done…

Fuck it. Might as well ride this train until the end, right?

"Fine…"

He left the door to the bathroom ajar, and graciously pretended not to hear the whispered, "Yes!"

Showering with someone was an experience – an area that was normally perfectly adequate suddenly felt too small with another body occupying it. There was a surprising amount of negotiation, too, regarding who needed to be under the spray that very moment. Also – suds _everywhere_. Boxman supposed he saw the most of that, being shorter, but still…

It was absolutely worth it.

"I could wash your legs for you, Laser-baby," he purred, "You know, since I'm already down here and all." Boxman wasn't the most practiced in the art of seduction – his previous experiences had consisted of tipsy hookups with other villains-to-be at Evil University. But, well, Laserblast seemed genuine…

"Sure, that'd be great," the hero flashed a crooked grin, still working shampoo into his dark hair.

Boxman took the washcloth, working suds over those muscular thighs and surprisingly curvy buttocks, taking his time to really appreciate the sight before dropping to his knees.

"Really now, Boxy…" Laserblast leered down at him.

"Why are you so excited? I'm just washing your calves, that's all," Boxman said, affecting the most innocent expression he could muster.

"Carry on then. I'll just enjoy the view."

Boxman rubbed the washrag over those calves, grinning when he noticed Laser's cock was taking interest in proceedings.

"Really, Laser-baby, I'm only trying to help," he cooed.

Laserblast actually blushed, grinning sheepishly. "Uh, you can just… ignore that, heh. It happens a lot around you."

"Well, you know… might as well, right?" Boxman licked his lips and wrapped his flesh hand around Laser's half-hard cock.

_Alright, Boxy, you've got this… just cover your teeth… you practiced this… even though he's _way_ bigger than those popsicles…_

"You don't have to, you know," Laserblast said. "If you're not in the mood."

Cob, did he _have_ to give him an out? It was tempting to take it, but… he'd thought about it. And he _did_ want it.

He was just terrified of screwing up.

Boxman steeled his resolve, leaned in, and licked the head. Laserblast hissed, his hips barely twitching. That wasn't so bad. He tried mimicking the way Laserblast circled the head with his tongue, feeling slightly ridiculous, but Laser's hoarse "fuck" gave him the confidence to actually take the tip of his cock inside his mouth.

He could feel Laserblast's cock lengthen and thicken in his mouth from the first tentative suck. He kept his flesh fist around the base as he carefully took him just a little deeper. The water raining down on him provided a counterpoint, a distraction to keep him from second guessing himself. When his lips met his fist, he reversed his path, exploring the underside of Laserblast's cock with his tongue.

"Fuck, you're pretty good at this, Boxy…"

Boxman pulled off with a pop.

"Aww, Laser… Now hold still. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen now, would we?" He flashed a toothy grin and could swear he saw Laserblast's eyes dilate.

This whole blowjob thing wasn't nearly as scary as he'd thought. Just a couple minutes of bobbing his head and sucking was enough to have Laserblast was gasping and moaning his name.

With his bird hand squeezing one of Laserblast's cheeks, he could feel the muscles twitch and clench as he struggled to control himself. Boxman tried humming, remembering how good it had felt on himself.

"Fuck, Boxy... I'm going to come soon, if you keep that up!"

Good. The shower was hard on his Cob-dang knees anyway.

He hummed again, louder, in defiance - and then choked when Laserblast responded by coming down his throat.

_I can't believe I forgot about that part..._

"Shit!" At least Laserblast looked equally mortified. "I- Usually I last longer, I swear!" he blurted. "You were just so Cob damn hot and I- I did try to warn you, but-"

"Well I definitely feel better about my, eheh, sexual prowess now," Boxman said. It was hard to be mad at Laserblast when he was so flustered. The boost to his ego was pretty sweet, too.

It was almost worth the ball-shriveling humiliation of coming two minutes into a blowjob to see the smug way Boxy strutted around the bathroom after. Like a barnyard rooster – or maybe a peacock.

Just... he was a _level -8 villain._ Lord Boxman had gotten on his knees for him, a _hero_, in the shower and sucked him off. Those dangerous teeth centimeters from his dick, that cocky slant to his mouth, the talons on his ass... Cob, his heart was still racing. So damn hot!

"You can't hide in the shower forever, Laser," Boxman teased. He still had toothpaste at the corner of his mouth and his hip was cocked enticingly. Laserblast desperately wanted to pull down that towel and-

"Yeah, yeah... shit. Did I look like this the entire time?"

Boxman cackled, then gurgled a cup of water, spitting it in the sink. Laserblast scrubbed off the remnants of his eyeliner. Thank Cob he'd brought a pencil with his change of clothes. And face cream. And a razor...

"Whyyy are you messing with all that. Stuff." Boxman waved a hand carelessly.

"I like to look good," Laserblast said, adjusting the settings on his razor. "That requires some prep."

"But you already look good?" Boxman blushed at his own words, then cleared his throat. "I mean- uh, you have a lot of fans and- and stuff like that."

"If I didn't know you'd spent all morning looking me while my face looked like-" he shuddered- "_that_, I wouldn't believe you. As it is, I'm pretty sure you just have bad taste."

"Oh, _I'm_ the one with bad taste…" Boxman grumbled. He was fussing with the feathers of his bird arm.

Laserblast leaned in, putting his hands on Boxman's shoulders. "No, I just like bad boys." He winked at Boxman's reflection, feeling smug as he watched his cheeks turn dark red.

"Will you- I'm trying to preen here!" Boxman shooed him back a foot or two before reaching behind himself with his flesh hand, trying to contort himself to reach something.

"Are you alright?"

"Can't reach my- hnn." He cut himself off, fussing with the ends of his towel. "Uh, why don't you just, uh, finish prettying yourself up while I- I have to go do something."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Boxman cringed, shifting from foot to foot. "Uh, I can't really reach my. Er… eheh. I get a little sore sometimes, and uh… I just need to go talk to Mr. Logic, that's all!"

"I could help!" Laserblast blurted. "Did you pull something? I can do a massage! I mean, I've given backrubs before."

"It's not really-" Boxman grimaced, then sagged in defeat. "I can't reach my oil gland," he admitted. He tapped his fingers and claws together. "I mean, I'm not so out of shape that I _can't ever_ reach it, just… maybe not as consistently as I-"

He almost seemed to shrink in on himself as he rambled on.

Laserblast remembered studying avian anatomy in school. Oil gland… right! Feathers! Preening! The perfect excuse to put his hands all over those feathers without making things weird.

"I could do that," Laserblast said, trying to keep his voice low and smooth.

"It's… kind of in a weird place," Boxman muttered. Laserblast wrapped his arms around Boxman's stomach, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon Boxy… I don't mind…"

"…I'm going to regret this…"

This was the best idea ever. Laserblast licked his lips watching those tail feathers twitch and fan themselves out. Boxman was lying on the bed, his face buried in one pillow with another under his hips. His legs were splayed, revealing the base of his slit. The second hole, behind the opening of his sheath, wasn't visible just yet, but just knowing it was there sent a frisson of want through him. But even more exciting was the prospect of putting his hands all over that soft, warm body.

…Just to help him preen, of course.

He squeezed those big, round buttocks once, under the guise of adjusting Boxy's hips. "So where is this gland, then?"

"Below where the feathers start, just before they start getting long. 'S a little nub." From his higher vantage point on his knees, he could see the back of Boxman's neck redden. "Um… you have to rub it to get the oil. Then you kind of pinch the feathers and slick them up with it. Moving up, along the shaft."

"Mm… say shaft again."

"I _will_ go get Mr. Logic to help me instead, you know. Just a little acupuncture and I should be more than capable of-"

"_Fine…_" He probably shouldn't push his luck anyway.

He carefully felt around the base of Boxman's tail. He had a moment of panic that he wouldn't find it, only for his fingers to come across a small bump.

"Is this it, Boxy?"

"Y-yeah," Boxman breathed. "I mean, yes. Just rub it. _Gently_. You shouldn't need to squeeze unless you aren't getting any oil."

Laserblast rubbed at the nub with his thumb, collecting oil on his fingers. He tried to ignore the way Boxman stifled a gasp at the touch, focusing instead on the first of the comparatively long tail feathers. They looked a little ragged, upon closer inspection, but a single pass over one with his now-slick fingers and it was already looking better – glossier, at least.

"Is this right, Box?"

"You have to start all the way at the root," Boxman said. He sounded oddly tense.

"You'll tell me if I'm too rough or something, right?"

"Mhmm."

He tried again, starting from the very base, just like Boxman told him. "That better?"

Boxman hummed in agreement, arching his back just a bit more. Laserblast swallowed. _Focus…_

He worked his way across each feather, one by one, taking his time. Could he have moved faster? Probably. But why would he want to?

Boxman was quiet, relaxing more and more as time went on. His terse instructions dwindled into one word reminders and the occasional hum. Even his slit began to unclench – no cock in sight, but Laserblast could occasionally catch a glimpse of the hole between the folds.

"What do I do with all these smaller feathers, Boxy?" he murmured as he did one last pass over his tail.

"Hn? Oh." Boxman seemed to come back to himself a little, his neck reddening. "Usually you just kind of… dig your fingers in? Like you're finger-combing your hair."

"Finger-combing, huh? Then why do you have all those weird-shaped brushes in your bathroom?

_Yeah, bet you thought I didn't notice that, huh? Faker._ Laserblast smirked.

"Well- I- I mean, you _could _use preening brushes, I suppose, if you-" Cob, he was cute when he got caught off guard. Laserblast gently squeezed the gland and Boxman trailed off in a moan.

"Sorry," Laserblast lied, "I needed more oil, since I need to really get my hands _deep_ in those feathers."

"Oh, puh-lease! You- _oh!_"

Laserblast squeezed it between his fingers again – gently, of course – and rubbed his thumb over the tip, pretending not to hear Boxman moan into his pillow.

"Is there something _bothering_ you, Boxy?" Laserblast nudged his hips higher so he could drag his fingers through the feathers at Boxman's crotch. 

"H- haa… No, it's. Fine. Oh…"

"Oops! Looks like I got oil _all over_ that pillow. Guess I'll just have to go back for some more!"

"That's- ah! – That's more than enough for that area," Boxman managed, even as Laserblast squeezed and rubbed at the gland.

"No need to try and make _me_ feel better," Laserblast said in his most heroic-sounding voice. "Hard work and integrity are _very_ important to me as a hero." He dutifully combed more oil into the down, _accidentally_ rubbing at Boxman's slit. The villain's hips stuttered forward against the pillow before he stopped himself.

"Laser-!" He keened as Laserblast milked the nub between his fingers. "F-fuck, stop teasing! Hurry up and- ng! Do my Cob damn arm!"

"I was just being thorough," he said, all faux innocence.

Boxman squirmed out of his grip and rolled onto his back. Laserblast could see the head of his cock peeking out from its sheath. He licked his lips before dragging his gaze up to Boxman's face. He was clearly trying to look nonplussed, but the blush on his cheeks gave him away. Box sighed, then dragged him into a kiss, one-handed. Laserblast's cock, already interested in the proceedings from Boxman's very first moan, twitched at the casual show of strength. Boxy nipped his lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth in a rough, claiming kiss.

When they finally parted, both men were gasping for breath.

"Finish preening my arm," Boxman said, "And then… don't think I've forgotten that you still owe me from this morning."

Laserblast grinned. "Whatever you say, Boxy." He crossed his legs and patted his lap. "Come on, it'll be easier to reach everything this way."

"Of course," Boxman said, rolling his mismatched eyes, "And I'm sure this is purely for efficiency's sake."

"Absolutely." Nothing at all to do with holding him close, as Boxman straddled his thigh…

The head of Boxy's cock slid up his inner thigh every time he rocked up, pushing his gland into Laser's fingers even as he ground his slit against his leg. Laserblast put a hand at the small of his back and, under the guise of support, gently encouraged Boxman to arch a bit more, rub just a bit harder.

He rubbed and squeezed the oil gland until his fingers were well coated, the raked them through the soft feathers of Boxman's arm. These feathers were denser, harder – some requiring several passes before coming away clean.

"Some-" Boxman cut himself off with a moan- "Some feathers might c-come lose, just keep- keep going."

Boxman was fully erect now, but hesitant to do more than grind his slit against Laserblast.

"Come on, Boxy…" he purred, burying his fingers in the feathers and dragging them down. "Get yourself off. I want to see it."

"Nice try," Boxman hissed, even as he arched into Laser's touch. "If you think I'm letting you off that easy…"

"Aw, Box, we have _all day._ Please? I want to see you make yourself feel good." He pushed his fingers through the feathers and rubbed, digging into the muscle of his arms in a massage. Boxman nipped at his collarbone in retaliation, worrying the skin with his sharp teeth.

"Fine," he mumbled after a moment, his breath hot against the now bruised flesh.

Laserblast had to lean back and crane his neck a bit to see, but the discomfort was more than worth it. Boxman touched himself delicately at first, rubbing the base of his cock, just barely dipping his fingers up into the sheath to collect slick on his fingertips.

"You like that?" Laserblast murmured, rubbing Boxman's oil gland once more. "Nice and slow, huh?"

"Just to start," Boxman said back, his voice quiet, almost hushed. "S-sometimes it's a little dry by the time it's all the way out. Need to- need to slick it up."

He certainly felt slick, where his slit was pressed against Laser's thigh.

"You ever just use lube?" Laserblast asked. Two bent feathers came off Boxman's shoulder in this pass, and he could have sworn he felt Boxman sigh with something like relief.

"Why bother?" he said. "I make my own naturally. Cob, even if I'm not aroused at all, I can use preen oil to make do."

"If you aren't aroused, why would you even need lube?" Laserblast asked as he tossed away a bit of broken wire that he'd found tangled around one feather.

"Well, you know, sometimes if I had a partner and they-" Boxman cut himself off abruptly, his hand stilling on his length. The feathers on his arm puffed up, though whether in fear or anger, Laser wasn't sure. Laserblast felt a sudden, intense hatred, bordering on loathing. He breathed through it, keeping his expression mild and blank despite the rage coursing through him.

"Did you have a lot of partners?" He was pleased with how evenly his voice came out.

Boxman resumed stroking his cock, hesitant once more in his motions.

"Not really. Just a couple flings at Evil University."

"Tell me about them," Laserblast coaxed.

"That... doesn't seem wise," Boxman said, side-eying him. "Also, kind of counterproductive if you want me to get myself off."

_Damn it._ "Alright, we'll... revisit that topic later." He helped himself to more preening oil, finally ready to move down to Boxman's forearm. "How about you tell me about your hot spots instead."

Boxman snorted, then moaned as he thumbed the head of his own cock.

"My sheath is sensitive," he confessed, "even more so when I'm relaxed and aroused. Um, my cock... the h-head feels-"

"Yeah?" Laserblast grinned. "I love that cock of yours. Nice and thick, impressive on its own merits, but proportionally?" He leaned in to purr in Boxman's ear. "Proportionally, it's a fucking beast."

There was something intoxicatingly powerful about being able to feel Boxman's slit slicken with just a few words.

"Keep going, Boxy," he murmured, digging his fingers into a surprisingly dense bicep.

"My oil gland can get, er... a little sensitive, if I don't preen for a while," he admitted, looking more embarrassed than aroused.

"Does it feel good now, though?"

"Mhmm..." Boxman arched back as he squeezed the gland.

"Where else do you like to be touched?" Laserblast asked, when it became clear Boxman didn't plan on elaborating further.

"Where else?" Boxman looked confused, slowing his pace once more as he thought it over. "You already know how I feel about my- my _hole_-" the way he spat the word out made it sound almost distasteful. "What else is there?"

"A lot more, Boxy," Laserblast said. "Do you like your neck touched? Your stomach? Your back? Heck, even the back of the knee can be a real hit with some people."

He was down to Boxman's wrist by now, still watching him ponder even as he stroked himself. Laserblast's own cock was definitely protesting the lack of attention, but this struck him as more important.

"I… I don't actually know," Boxman admitted, burying his face in Laserblast's chest as he mumbled the words, as if he couldn't bear to look him in the eyes as he said it. "It's not like a feel myself up when I'm trying to get off! I just- just _do_ it. I don't have time for that sort of thing." His hand had stalled on his cock once more.

Laserblast wrapped his free hand around Boxman's cock, doing his best to mimic what he'd seen, paying special attention to the head and the sheath in an odd sort of rocking/clenching motion. He felt Boxman mouthing at his chest, then up to his collarbone before sharp teeth dug in.

"Fuck!" The word came out as more of a moan, especially when Boxman sealed his lips over the bite and sucked. It felt odd, trying to preen the last few feathers with one hand and stroke with the other, particularly when all he wanted to do was throw Boxman down and _rut_, but Laserblast ignored the delicious sting of that broad tongue lapping over bitten and bruised skin. He managed to comb his fingers over the last feathers of Boxman's wrist all of twice before giving them up as clean enough and using them instead to rub at Boxy's sheath, concentrating his efforts on the head with the other.

"Laser, hng… You're a quick study, heh." When Boxman smiled, Laserblast could swear his teeth were bloody.

He wasn't sure what it said about him that it was such a turn on.

Laserblast leaned in and kissed him, licking his way inside Boxman's mouth and shivering with delight at the faintly coppery tinge. He could feel Boxman seizing up, his talons gripping his shoulder as he came with a juddering moan. Laserblast jacked him through until his cock softened in his grip and retreated.

Boxman flopped down against him gracelessly, nearly unbalancing him.

"How are you feeling, Boxy?" Laserblast tried to ignore his own erection – after all, waiting would make it sweeter and Boxman was so Cob damn adorable like this. How often could he get away with cuddling this prickly, suspicious villain? He was a hero after all, as much as he resented it. This – this liaison was doomed to end. Laserblast was just selfish enough to hang onto it for as long as he could and damn the consequences.

"I know you're still hard," Boxman said, almost idly. "You could fuck me, if you wanted to. I suppose you've earned it."

Normally, Laserblast would be all for it, but Boxman had told him less than 24 hours ago that he didn't like it. And some of the other things he'd said, well…

"I thought you didn't get anything out of it if you weren't already turned on?" Laserblast asked. "Do you even _like_ prostate stimulation?" _Do you even have a prostate? _He didn't quite dare to ask.

"So? What's it matter? I'd still let you."

_Oh my Cob, I cannot have this conversation with him sitting in my lap. _

He eased Boxman back down on the bed, trying not to notice the way he spread his legs expectantly, still wet with come and lubricant.

"Listen. Box." He took a deep breath, willing his dick to go down. "Just because you can physically handle it doesn't mean you _should._"

Boxman stared at him blankly.

"What I'm saying is _we don't have to do that._ Not just today, ever! If you bottoming is never on the menu, that's _fine!_"

Boxman looked absolutely bewildered. Normally it would be funny, but in this context it was heartbreaking.

"But… But I don't think I can get hard again for at least an hour!" Boxman said, tapping his fingers together nervously. "I- well I could use my hands or-"

"Boxman, you don't get it!" _Oh my Cob, if I find out who his previous partners were, I'm burning them alive, hero or not. _"Sex is supposed to feel good for _all parties involved_. It's not some quid-pro-quo exchange for favors." Laserblast pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rein in his frustration – not at Boxman, just at the world in general. "If you don't enjoy bottoming, there are plenty of other things we could do. You could fuck _me_, instead. Hand jobs, blow jobs, frottage… There's a whole _world_ of things we can do that don't involve you doing something you're not comfortable with! Hell, even if _everything_ was off limits, that's still fine!"

Laserblast cut himself off – this was getting into ranting territory, which was the last thing they needed. He tried to slow his breathing the way Foxtail had trained him years ago.

"So we… _don't_ have to?" Boxman frowned, cocking his head slightly. "If you don't need sex, then why are you even here?"

_Because I love-!_

_OH._

_Well._

_Shit._

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying, right?" Laserblast put on his hero-smile, easy as breathing. Boxman studied him, of course, but he'd been playing hero for long time and could keep it up under fire – metaphorical or literal.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Boxman asked. "I'm all ears."

He was still spread open, so damn tempting.

"How sensitive are you after orgasm?" Laserblast asked before he thought better of it.

"Not very." Boxman grimaced. "Everything's all tucked away."

"I… Would you be willing to… _indulge_ me?" Laserblast licked his lips.

"Uh… how much work are we talking about here?" Boxman squinted at him, tapping his chin.

"No work at all! Just, er… letting me explore a bit." Laserblast crooked a grin at him hopefully.

"…fine. But! I reserve the right to tell you to stop if I don't like it!" Boxman glared.

Laserblast blinked. "Well, yeah. That's… that's how sex is _supposed_ to work."

Boxman coughed. "Right! Of course! I knew that."

_Fire is too quick for those fuckers._

"Alright, Boxy. I'll be right back!"

"Wait, where are you going!?"

"What are you- _Why _do you have whipped cream?"

Laserblast hopped on the bed, nearly bouncing Boxman off in his excitement. "Come on, Boxy. Why do you think?" he purred.

"You're… hungry?"

_Oh my Cob, I'm in love with an idiot. A genius idiot, but still an idiot._

"Well… you're not wrong." He guided Boxman back onto the bed, shaking the can even as he nudged his knees apart.

"Um, Laserblast, what are you-?"

Laser eased open his slit, just far enough to work the nozzle inside and squeeze.

Boxman made a sound not unlike a squeak as the cool topping filled his sheath to overflowing.

"What- Why are- Cob, what-"

Laserblast ignored his sputtering, tossing the can aside carelessly and burying his face between those flailing thighs.

"Bon appétit." He grinned, before lapping at the sweet cream.

"Ohhh…" Boxman breathed, apparently catching on. His heels settled somewhere between Laserblast's shoulder blades and his thighs clenched on either side of Laser's head in time with every lick.

Laserblast stroked himself, enjoying the way cream and come and Boxman's slick all mixed together. He could feel the slit twitch, like it was trying to close around his tongue. It wasn't quite the same as sucking cock, but it was still so very enjoyable – like licking the cream out of a snack cake.

"Cob, Laser… Y-you really like the- the mouth stuff," Boxman managed.

Laserblast didn't bother to pause to answer, just hummed his approval into the slit his face was buried in.

"Shit! Hnnn…"

Laserblast thrust his tongue as deep as it could go, curling it to collect the sweetness on the tip. Boxman keened, squirming into his touch.

Delicious. And the cream was too.

He felt Boxman's fingers bury in his hair, urging him onward.

"Don't stop! Just – fuck, keep going!"

Laserblast hummed again, grinning wickedly when Boxman's fingers tightened in his hair.

"Oh Cob, oh Cob, oh Cob…"

He felt a surprising gush of cream. He wasn't sure how or why – this wasn't a pussy, this was just a-

He felt the round head of Boxman's cock against the very tip of his tongue.

_Oh I see…_

Sure it had been several minutes, but no way in hell had it been an hour. Laserblast took just a moment to bask in his accomplishment before Boxman tugged sharply.

"I said don't stop, Cob damn it!"

Laserblast circled his tongue around what little he was able to reach, smirking when he felt that thick cock slide closer.

He peered up from beneath his lashes, able to make out Boxman worrying his lip. He was sitting up now, still pulling at his hair like reins.

Laserblast could try to protest, but they both knew he was into it by now. He settled instead for chasing the last traces of cream with his tongue, working it around and alongside his cock until he could feel that thick length against his lips. He opened his mouth, rubbing the underside with his tongue as it slowly, almost teasingly, slid down his throat. 

Laserblast squeezed the base of his cock – delayed gratification had its benefits, after all. Besides, there was a sort of bliss in the act of sucking and licking. It deserved to be appreciated on its own merits. He pushed Boxman back onto the bed so he could get a better angle, bobbing his head on the still-emerging length.

"Laserblast!" Boxman cried, fingers scrabbling through his hair once more. Laserblast swallowed him down to the base, sticking his tongue out just far enough to dip beneath the sheath-

"S-stop!"

Shit.

He reared back, wiping cream from his face. "Oh, shit. Are you okay? Did I-"

"No, I mean- Don't stop the- I just thought-"

They both cut themselves off at the same time, staring at each other. Laserblast squeezed the base of his cock mercilessly until he was sure he had himself under control.

"Uh, you go first, Box."

Boxman's mismatched eyes widened and he swallowed audibly.

"W-well… I was. I was thinking about what you said. Earlier." He was tapping his fingers together nervously. "About, um, _beingonbottom_."

"What?"

"I _said_… er, well… I'm saying I… want to try it. On the receiving end. Since I'm, you know… turned on already, I thought… now might be a good time?" his voice creeped up to his upper register as he talked, nearly ending on a squeak.

"Are you sure?" Laserblast asked. It was so fucking tempting to take him at his word and, well, _take_ him, but knowing his history…

"Of course, I'm sure!" he snapped, feathers puffing up for a moment before smoothing. "I may be a little bit. Nervous. But I want to try it." He grinned, scratching at his skull plate. "I mean, everything else has felt amazing so far. If anyone could make it feel really good, it's you."

_No pressure, right? _

"Okay. We can try that." Laserblast hesitated, not sure quite how to begin now that it was actually happening.

"Well, normally I'd start with lube… I think I brought some in my-"

"Pssh! I've got lube right here!" he dipped his fingers into his sheath, a string of slick on his fingers when he pulled them away. "I'm all nice and wet now." He smirked, cocky and unafraid.

It was a good look on him.

Laserblast relaxed, just a bit. "Well I still have to prep you, so I hope you're ready for that. Do you want me to wear a condom? You know I'm clean from your diagnostic, and I know _you're_ clean from that blood panel…"

"Wha- how did you get that?!"

"You… emailed me?"

"No, I-" the confusion on his face abruptly cleared. "Mr. Logic… he was saying something about advance communication the other day, but I wasn't really listening, so I told him to do whatever…"

Laserblast cackled. "Well, I appreciated how upfront you were – I kind of assumed it was a roundabout invitation…"

"I can't decide whether to yell at him or thank him."

"Mmh, I recommend thanking him. I know I will be." He guided Boxman onto his stomach, his tufty little tail in the air. "Now, as I was saying… Condom, yes or no?"

"Hmm, I think… no." Boxman looked back at him over his shoulder, an evil grin on his face. "What's a little more mess, hm? We already managed to share a shower once."

"I like the way you think," Laser purred. "Now, are you comfortable like this? At least for the prep – we can mix things up when you're all nice and stretched."

Boxman hummed, then dragged the pillow from earlier, stuffing it under his hips. "Yep! All good, Laser-baby!"

Laserblast smiled. "Alright then. Let me slick up my fingers." He teased his finger from the head of Boxman's cock up the shaft before sliding his finger in alongside it. Boxman hadn't been kidding about not needing help with lube. Just a little rubbing and lube was trickling down his wrist. He felt Boxman's little shiver, his tail fanning out, drawing his attention to the base of his slit.

"Okay, I'll apply a little bit of pressure," he murmured, "Just one finger. It may feel a little strange. Try bearing down on it – that should help." He waited for Boxman's hum of approval before slipping his fingers into the slit, pressing at the hidden hole with his pointer finger.

He heard Boxman draw in a shaky breath and, on instinct, nipped at his left cheek, not even hard enough to leave a mark.

"Hey!" Boxman snapped, "Aren't you supposed to hhh…"

Laserblast inched his finger deeper, marveling at the way Boxman clenched around him, tight and hot. "What were you saying, Boxy?" he asked innocently, sliding his finger in and out.

Boxman grumbled something impolite and wriggled his hips back, urging his finger deeper.

"That's what I thought." Laserblast allowed just a little smugness to creep into his tone, just to hear Boxman's slightly exasperated sigh. He couldn't see his face, but he knew with bone deep certainty that the villain was rolling his eyes right now. Laserblast pressed a kiss to the spot he'd nipped earlier.

"When do you add the next finger?" Boxman asked.

"Whenever I feel like you've relaxed enough to take it," Laserblast answered, still thrusting his finger in and out somewhat lazily.

"I _am_ relaxed," Boxman sulked. "Will you get on with it already?"

Laserblast let go of his tight grip on his cock to tease at the opening of Boxman's sheath. "Mmm… say please."

Boxman looked back over his shoulder, a scowl on his face. Laserblast hurriedly plastered on an innocent expression, but Boxman did not appear to have been fooled in the slightest.

"Get on with it or I'm coming without you!" Boxman snapped.

"Bossy, Boxy." He eased his finger free before slowly sliding inside with two. "How's that?"

"Nnneed a minute."

"More lube?"

"No, just a stretch. It's, eheh, been a few years."

Laserblast kneaded that lovely round ass with one hand while he waited. He had a lot of muscle in those glutes. He vaguely wondered what Boxman looked like lifting something heavy. Or covered in engine grease, working on something like a robot or a car. Hammering hot metal at a forge, sweaty and powerful…

"You can move now," Boxman said.

"R-right…" He started by just working the fingers in and out, keeping his pace slow. Only after he was able to move easily did he try scissoring them apart.

"Is that what you mean by stretching?" Boxman asked, squirming slightly in his grip. "Feels kinda weird, Laser."

"I'm trying to get the muscles used to stretching," he explained, keeping his tone mild. "We can stop if you want. Do other things."

"N-no, this is fine. Just curious." The back of Boxman's neck was red – definitely blushing. At least this was doing _something_ for him, even if he didn't seem too enthusiastic yet.

It wasn't until he slid a third finger in alongside the others that he found it. Slightly spongy, higher than he would have expected-

"Fuck!" Boxman squirmed. "That's – That feels good."

"You do have a prostate, then…" Laserblast mumbled to himself.

"That's- hng! Of course I have a- oh Cob, do that again!"

Laserblast ground his fingers into him, licking his lips as Boxman swore into his pillow. He could see slickness dripping down his cock onto the pillow. He tugged his fingers free, ignoring Boxman's pitiful whine, in order to collect more lube on his fingers before sliding them back inside.

"Ahh, that… that feels good." Boxman's ass wriggled from side to side until Laserblast gripped his hip with one hand, holding him still so he could find his prostate once more.

"Yes! Hng… Laser, that's-"

_Found it._

Boxman tried rolling his hips back, as if planning to fuck himself on Laserblast's fingers, but he held him in place. He would like to believe it was because he was worried Boxman would hurt himself, but really he enjoyed Boxman struggling against him, hungry for more.

He spread his fingers, smirking as Boxman cried out, his hole clenching around them.

"Come on, Boxy…" he purred. "Just a little more."

"Fuck, just… fucking _fuck_ me already, Cob damn it!"

"What, still no 'please'?"

Okay, Laserblast wasn't a good person. He could admit that to himself.

"Fucking-" Boxman whined as he spread his fingers again. "Fucking _please_, I want your cock, come on _please!_"

Laserblast pulled his fingers free, rubbing at Boxman's sheath to collect more lube. He hissed as he rubbed it on his long-neglected cock.

"Finally!" Boxman hissed, arching his back so he could hold his ass open, his slit still gaping from Laser's fingers.

Laserblast guided his cock to Boxman's hole, rubbing it over the entrance. "Beg me."

"W- what?"

"You heard me, Boxy."

He half expected Boxman to snap at him once more, but-

"Please."

_Oh Cob yes._ "What was that, Boxy?"

"I said 'please'." He could see Boxman's neck, flushed bright red. "Please. Laserblast, please f-fuck me. I want it. I want your cock."

Well how the hell was he supposed to resist that?

"Ple- fuck!" The word ended on a wail as Laserblast breached him mid-plea.

"Do you like that, Boxy?" He purred, reaching around to fist Boxman's cock even as he inched in further.

"Yeah," Boxman said, his voice thin and reedy. "Keep going!" He clutched at the sheets around him, shoving his hips back. "Come on, fuck me already!"

"Say-"

"PLEASE! Please, please, please, please-"

Laserblast smiled and slammed home.

"Oh, fuck! Laserblast!" He was fairly certain Boxman had just torn the sheets again, but it was hard to think beyond the tight heat of Boxman's ass and the thick cock in his hand.

He pushed down on the small of his back, holding Boxman in place as he thrust forward once more, this time with careful aim.

"Laser!" Boxman howled in pleasure, his cock drooling pre-cum over his fingers. "There! Right there- please!"

_Someone_ was a quick study… Laserblast's grin broadened. He set a harsh pace, pistoning his cock in and out of that tight hole, hard enough to shove Boxman's length into his waiting hand with each thrust of his hips.

"Laser! Laser! Please, keep- Oh Cob, Laser!" Boxman's cries got louder and louder. Laserblast could feel arousal building in the base of his spine, feel his balls tightening.

With a wordless cry, Boxman came, clenching around him like a vise and forcing him over the edge as well.

He pulled out slowly, watching his come leak out of Boxman's hole and down his slit. Without warning, Boxman rolled over, flopping onto his back.

"Boxy?" Laserblast studied his face, but it was blank.

"That… that was…"

Laserblast waited, heart pounding.

"That was AMAZING!" Boxman sat up, wide-eyed. "Is it always supposed to be like that?!"

Laserblast grinned, throwing himself down onto the bed next to him, propping himself up on his elbow. "Well, I like to think of myself as an excellent partner," he purred before becoming more serious. "But… yes, Boxy. It's supposed to feel good."

"Oh."

He fidgeted a moment, peering up at Laserblast shyly, almost coyly. Laser grinned and tucked himself against him, wrapping his arms around his round, soft stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it," Laserblast mumbled into his chest like a secret. He felt cautious fingers begin combing through his hair.

"Yeah." He felt Boxman press a quick kiss to the crown of his head. "Me too."


End file.
